<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuevamente juntos by Dimondcat12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563485">Nuevamente juntos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12'>Dimondcat12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Surprises, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El terror lo invadió, algo se movía entre las cajas amontonadas en una esquina del camerino. Jinyoung calculo el tiempo que le tomaría en salir corriendo, con suerte no lo atraparía.<br/>Un rostro familiar se asomo a la luz. Jaebeom salió entre las cajas de una manera torpe, tiro de la mascarilla que cubría la mitad de su rostro limpio, no había ningún rastro piercing, aun vestido con su uniforme militar, sostenía un bonito ramos de flores.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nuevamente juntos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung se inclinó un poco más hacia el espejo, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia una brocha, quizás, podría utilizarla como un arma. El terror lo invadió, algo se movía entre las cajas amontonadas en una esquina del camerino. Jinyoung calculo el tiempo que le tomaría en salir corriendo, con suerte no lo atraparía.<br/>Un rostro familiar se asomo a la luz. Jaebeom salió entre las cajas de una manera torpe, tiro de la mascarilla que cubría la mitad de su rostro limpio, no había ningún rastro piercing, aun vestido con su uniforme militar, sostenía un bonito ramos de flores. Se veía tan familiar, pero a la vez tan extraño, se veía más ancho y quizás, había crecido un par de centímetros.<br/>Jinyoung se llevó una mano al corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, no sabia si era por la emoción de verlo ahí o por el susto que casi le causa un paro cardiaco. Jinyoung se giró y jaebeom se acercaba, ahogando su risa con una mano.<br/>-Dios, hubieras visto tu rostro- dijo jaebeom, estallo su risa-<br/>En ese momento, jinyoung odio con todo lo odio con todo su ser, deseaba saltar de la silla para borrarle esa sonrisa que calentaba su corazón de un solo golpe, pero se quedó quieto, observándolo en silencio hasta que comenzó a reír con él, sentía como la sangre caliente subía por su cuello hasta su rostro.<br/>Llevaba un saco de invierno encima de su uniforme, jinyoung se preguntaba como ese hombre había logrado llegar hasta esa habitación. El hombre se levanto de su asiente, cortando la distancia que lo separaba de su amado, enredo los brazos alrededor de sus brazos antes de besarlo. La boca de jaebeom era tal como recordaba jinyoung, suave y cálida, sus brazos rodearon su cintura, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, jinyoung había vuelto a casa. Después de un momento, se separaron, ambos agitados por el placer y la emoción de volverse a tocar.<br/>-Te queda bien el cabello corto- susurro jinyoung, sus dedos se deslizan a lo largo de su nuca-<br/>-Ni lo digas- respondió jaebeom- aumenta mi atractivo-<br/>Jinyoung siguió su recorrido hacia su mejilla complacido por como jaebeom seguía temblando debajo de su toque, delineo su afilada mandíbula, deseaba memorizar cada mínimo detalle de su rostro.<br/>-Felicidades- dijo jaebeom- por la nueva serie, escuche que es un total éxito-<br/>-Supongo que si- respondió jinyoung, estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, pero cuando estos venían de jaebeom, se volvía tímido e inseguro- ¿Me viste? No se si en ese lugar tienen televisión-<br/>-Es el ejército, no estamos encerrados en un bunker, alejados del mundo- respondió jaebeom- no me perdí ni un solo capitulo- aunque…los celos estuvieran carcomiéndome lentamente-<br/>-Es solo actu-<br/>-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiro jaebeom- pero ella podía besarte y yo no- sus dedos dibujaban formas invisibles sobre la fina tela de la camisa- podía sentirte, podía escucharte reír- cada palabra que decía jaebeom, era miel en los oídos de jinyoung-<br/>Jinyoung rio, sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos: -Ahora estoy entre tus brazos- se acerco al rostro de su amante- estoy a tu merced.<br/>El ambiente a su alrededor cambio.<br/>El saco gris junto al ramo de flores, cayeron a los pies de jaebeom.<br/>Jinyoung pudo ver aquella chispa que encendía aquellos ojos oscuros, una vez más, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Un extraño cosquilleo nació en el estómago de jinyoung. Jaebeom empujo el cuerpo de su amante hacia el tocador, sentándolo en este. El actor enredo las piernas alrededor de jaebeom, atrapándolo, deslizo las manos por debajo de la chaqueta, estaba deseoso de volver a explorar ese cuerpo que había cambiado de forma, ya no era suave o ligeramente musculado, estaba esculpido. Botón por botón, el torso de jaebeom fue revelado, jinyoung jadeo.<br/>Jinyoung echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro atorado en la garganta, su piel se erizo a paso de esos labios humedecidos, no pudo evitarlo, dio un golpe seco contra el cuerpo de jaebeom.<br/>-Te extrañe- susurro jaebeom- cada parte de ti-<br/>Sus palabras se perdían en cada beso repartido sobre la piel de jinyoung quien suspiraba su nombre. Por el rabillo del ojo, jinyoung pude ver su propio reflejo, no sabia donde terminaba su cuerpo y donde comenzaba él de jaebeom, observo su rostro enrojecido y su cabello alborotado.<br/>Manos callosas se desplazaron por el estomago de jinyoung, un gemido ahogado de escucho en la habitación. Los pulgares de jaebeom jugueteaban con las protuberancias de su pecho, jinyoung se perdía poco a poco en su propio placer.<br/>-Shhh- siseo jaebeom contra su oído- te van a escuchas, ellos no saben que estoy aquí- su voz era pesada y coqueta-<br/>Jinyoung coloco una mano sobre su boca cuando el hombre presiono una pierna entre las suyas, con un suave movimiento. Cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación, su cabeza choco contra el espejo del tocador cuando sufrió un espasmo.<br/>-Dios- dijo jaebeom- ¿estás bien?<br/>Jinyoung estaba aturdido, pero asintió. Jaebeom hundió los dedos en su cabello humedecido, asegurándose de que jinyoung no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.<br/>Jaebeom se aferró a su cuerpo antes de alejarse del tocador, no se arriesgaría a que se diera otro golpe, se dejo caer sobre el taburete. Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso, jinyoung se aferro al cuerpo de jaebeom, temeroso que en el momento que abriera sus ojos este desapareciera como en cada sueño y él volvieron a estar solo en su cama. Al parecer, jaebeom capto sus inseguridad y temor, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa, volviendo al lugar de hace unos segundos.<br/>Jaebeom devoraba cada gemido, sostenía su cuerpo con cada nuevo espasmo. Jinyoung se relajo contra el cuerpo de su amante, sus caderas se mecían sobre su regazo.<br/>Un burbujeo familiar se instalo en su estomago que fue bajando poco a poco, jinyoung hundió los dedos en los hombros de jaebeom. Todo su cuerpo se tenso y su boca se dejo de mover, de su garganta salió un gemido, sus piernas se apretaron alredor de los muslos de jaebeom.<br/>Todo sucedió tan rápido, un estallido que hizo olvidar su propio nombre por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse contra el cuerpo de jaebeom.<br/>-Wow- susurro jaebeom, besaba la parte superior de la cabeza de jinyoung- no espere que llegaras tan rápido-<br/>-Falta de practica-<br/>Jaebeom rio, apretó el cuerpo de jinyoung contra el suyo: -Tendremos mucho tiempo para practicar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>